The tale of a sorcerer's apprentice
by Lindewen it's Elvish
Summary: First fanfic.....mysterious girl enters Rivendell and disturbers the rest and peace even before Frodo's arrival. *4TH CHAPTER IS UP R&R! I need reviews!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my 1st fanficcie, so don't go hard on me!! Plus, I am not English girlie, me is Dutch girl (Holland rulez!!!!!) so forgive any misspellings or grammatical mistakes!!!!

Disclaimer: all not mine (wish they were), Nairu does belong to me, but I borrowed her name from Zelda Ocarina of Time, coz Zelda rulez! So, don't sue me, coz I don't have any money!

BTW: any ideas for the title, someone??? OK, here goes the story-without-title.

Rivendell was still a peaceful and beautiful place. The Elves, who were ruled by Elrond, still lived their peaceful lives and did the things they had to do. They lived their daily lives without too much sorrow and had no reason to worry about anything. But that would soon change, for their peace and rest were about to be disturbed, by a young woman who was about to cross the Loudwater river to enter the land of Rivendell….

__

The Orcs threw her down before the throne of Saruman, who was the second-in-command to the Dark Lord, though nobody knew it yet.

While she was struggling to get up, the Orcs spoke to Saruman in a language she could not understand, but it sounded …well, Orcs (A/N: I'm sure you all know how that sounds like).

__

Saruman had a little conversation with his servants before he send them away, only two remaining to guard her.

Then he turned his attention upon her. She knew why she had been brought to Saruman instead of being eaten by the Orcs. And, after they looked in each others eyes, she knew that he knew it as well. Quickly she looked away.

Though she knew there was no escape possible, she tried to get away from the two Orcs, who held her each by an arm.

Saruman seemed amused by this, in his eyes pitiful attempt to escape. He spoke, almost friendly:" My child, you surely do know that resistance is useless? You will never leave this place unless I want you to. And I do not want you out of here, not yet that is. Why don't you make it easy for myself and tell me where the Ring of Power is that Gandalf has found?"

She had to collect all her courage, before she looked up again, with determination in her eyes before she answered him: " I do not know anyone by the name of Gandalf."

Saruman's expression changed immediately into anger and evilness. "So you want to do it the hard and painful way, do you? Well, you can have it your way". After saying this, he slowly descended from his throne, and walked up to her.

He showed her a smile full of evil, before he began to speak the words of the spell, that would turn her into one of his many slaves.

She immediately started to feel the pain inside her head. It was growing stronger and stronger, until it exploded and her world became dark. The thing she heard the last, was Saruman's evil laughter.

It happened at least 2 months ago, but Nairu remembered it perfectly well. For every night, in her dreams, she saw the evil place, and remembered the evil laughter of Saruman, why he was casting his spell on her. That, and the mark on the inside of her left wrist, would not let her forget what happened nor let the memory about it fade.

Her face nor her bright green eyes showed her age, but it gave away her pain and exhaustion. She had been fighting the spell of Saruman ever since he had let her go away. The little magic that she had learned from her tutor, Gandalf, en her great will to fight evil, had stopped the spell to take over her spirit and control over her actions.

But it had drained her powers, and she feared she could not withstand the spell much longer.

Her despair had led her to Rivendell. Gandalf had told her about Elrond, the ruler of the Elves who lived there, and the powers that he mastered. He was the only hope she had. The only one who might be able to take the spell of her.

But Nairu feared to cross the river. She had heard that even the river had magical powers, and she feared that the river would not let her through, for she was marked with the sign of evil.

"Gandalf, please answer me. What must I do?" she sighed, knowing that he could not hear her. At the same time, she felt the spell growing stronger, and the mark on her left wrist became clearer and started to glow painfully.

Once again gaining all her courage and strength, she made her decision, and took her first step in the Loudwater river, praying that it would not drown her.

A/N: please review, this is my first fanfic. Was it good, bad? Any ideas for the next chapter? Shall I add a next chapter???? Lemme know, puhleez!!!!!! REVIEW!

**__**


	2. 

A/N: sorry it took a while, but I have been working a lot, so I didn't have much time to write the next chapter. Plus, my inspiration really let me down, I was kinda stuck with this story. This is not gonna be a Legolas romance, there are already lots of them. So, no Mary-Sue!! *everybody cheers and claps *. Er……thank you. Now, on with the story. 

Disclaimer: still don't owe them……….if I did, I'd let the whole world know!

* Chapter 2*

Elrond sat in his chamber, his face, which did not show his age, but it did show that he possessed great wisdom, giving away that he was deep in thought. 

He was thinking back about the conversation he had had with Gandalf, now many days ago…….

__

"My friend, the Ring has been found. It appeared that Bilbo possessed it quite some years now", Gandalf spoke, as soon as they were together in Elrond's room, where no one could hear them.

"He is on his way to Rivendell as we speak. However, he does not carry the Ring with him".

Elrond nodded slowly. " I take it the Ring is in safe hands? No", he said as Gandalf was about to speak, "do not tell me who it has now. I do would like to know, though, what you are planning to do next. The Dark Lord surely must have heard the Ring calling him, now that it has been found."

"Yes, that has been the very thought which has occupied my mind these past few days. I have already send my apprentice, Nairu, to Saruman, to notify him of this….situation. He is the head of my order and very powerful and wise, and may give some very useful advice."

Gandalf took a break to lighten his pipe, which earned him a disapproving look from Elrond.

Gandalf choose to ignore this and continued: "I have come here to ask you to gather Humans, Dwarfs and Elves for a Council. It is up to this Council to decide what should happen with the Ring. In the meantime, I shall ride to the Ringbearer to tell him that he should travel to Rivendell, for I fear the Ring will not be safe much longer where it is now."

"Very well, friend Gandalf, if you will excuse me now, I will send out my most trustworthy messengers at once, for time has now become very valuable". Elrond walked to the door, but a gesture of Gandalf stopped him in his tracks.

"I take it that no one by the name of Nairu has arrived here yet, has she?"

"No, my friend, none of my servants have notified my of an unknown visitor. It seems to worry you a lot. May I ask why?" Elrond asked, when he saw an expression of worry cross the sorcerer's face.

" We should have met here two days ago, with your permission. I cannot wait anymore days to hear what Saruman has to say about this. I fear something has gone wrong. After I have spoken with the Ringbearer, I shall go to him myself. If Nairu arrives in the meantime, I ask of you to welcome her in your house until I am back. I think it is best if I leave immediately." After he had spoken these words, he took his staff and his belongings, and walked past Elrond to the door.

As he put his hand on his old friends shoulder, Elrond said: "Very well, it shall be done. Have a safe trip, my friend."

It was many days ago, since he and Gandalf spoke with each other, and still there had been no sign of Gandalf nor his apprentice. And this worried him.

The news that came from the outer world was not encouraging either. From one of the Rangers, who came regularly to Rivendell with news from the outside world, he had heard that the Nazgul, or also known as the Nine Ringwraiths (A/N: spelling???), had been seen, and that they rode with great speed on their black horses.

He took this as a sign that Sauron started to look for the Ring, without a doubt hoping that he could lay his hands (A/N: well, actually, one hand, coz his other hand has been cut off of course ;-))on it first, and use it to make an end at all happiness and joy in the free countries.

And so, as day after day passed by, his sorrow grew. And this day would be even worse then (A/N: or is it than, anyone care to explain the difference? I never understood it) the previous, for Nairu, Gandalf's apprentice, was at this very moment entering his land. And she would bring him news, that he would not have even dreamed of.

Saruman had become Sauron's servant……

A/N: well, this was the second chapter. Took me long enough to come up with it, I know. I'll update A.S.A.P, if you give me reviews!!! I still need a lot of them, coz it's my 1st fanfic! Oh yeah, and then there is the difference between then and than. I really suck at English grammar!!


	3. 

A/N: hey, I'm back!! I'm really really sorry it took so long to update, but I've had a rough week (work and stuff, y'know?). Plus, it was carnaval this weekend. For those among you who don't know this, it's kinda like Halloween. Everybody dresses crazy and acts crazy (well, that's coz they're a little drunk, and so was I). They celebrate it in Rio de Janeiro too. Hope you now know what I'm talking about.

Oh yeah, before I forget, I wanted to thank you for your nice reviews and the help with the "than/then" problem. Think I know how it works now!

Disclaimer: *sniff…sniff* they still didn't give me a character, so I guess they're still not mine!!

Now, lets get on with chapter 3 (still not good at making up titles ;-))

Nairu felt very relieved when she set foot on the other side of the river. She had really feared that the river, in response to the evil spell she was carrying with her, would drown her.

But now that she had reached the other shore safely, she instantly knew that there were now other things to worry about.

The first thing she noticed, now being in the land of Rivendell, was how peaceful it was. She considered herself very lucky, for she knew almost for sure that something terrible would happen when someone with an evil heart or evil intentions were to cross the borders of this land.

' Don't get your hopes too high, for you still haven't reached The House of Elrond', she thought to herself. ' As you've already noticed, this is a land of peace, it is dwelled with the power of good. And you, though you have a good heart, you bear something evil with you.

She shortly shook her head, as to get rid of the voice in her head, and started walking in what she hoped was the right direction to the House of Elrond.

And as she walked deeper into the land of Rivendell, she found that each step she took was taking more and more strength and pain.

'It is as I expected' she thought, 'Rivendell is protecting itself from intruder, people who bare something evil with them, as I do.'

And at the same time, it seemed to her like the spell, the evilness that had buried itself in a part of her very soul, was trying to get her away from all the good that seemed to radiate from the trees, the plants, the grass and the ground she was walking on.

She started to walk faster. She did not want to loose her courage and do what Saruman wanted her to do, namely to let the dark magic take her over. Neither did she want to collapse with pain and exhaustion, which grew at every step she took.

"Excuse me, my lady. You have entered Rivendell, and therefor I must ask you for your name and your business, my lady", one of the Elves spoke in Common Language (A/N: is that correct? I'm not sure about the English words as I've read the Dutch version of LOTR).

Startled, and silently cursing herself for not paying attention to her surroundings, she looked up to see two Elves standing in front of her, blocking her way. She noticed that they both carried a bow and a quiver filled with Elvish arrows.

Since her last encounter with Saruman, Nairu had grown suspiscious against everyone she did not know who carried some sort of weapon. Therefore, she was determined to only reviel her identity to the one that Gandalf has spoken of, Lord Elrond.

Instead of stating her name and business, she answered in Elvisch: "I shall only tell my name and business to Lord Elrond himself only. For I have travelled far and I have endured much. I only wish to speak with Lord Elrond, I mean you no harm".

Saying so, she looked at her left wrist. The mark of Saruman's spell had faded. It had only Elvish markings saying: 

Mornie utúlië

Darkness has come

The Elf who had spoken to her, followed her gaze and read the markings on her wrist. He softly began to speak with his companion, pointing out his discovery.

"We will take you to Lord Elrond, but I must warn you not to try and attack us, for that would surely be your death", the second Elf said.

"Very well, you may lead the way", Nairu said, glad that for once fortune has turned its tide.

After several hours of walking, they suddenly arrived at what seemed to be a city, but a city Nairu had never encountered before.

It was surrounded by waterfalls, some big, some a little smaller, but nevertheless beautiful. Nairu gazed at the strange but beautiful houses and the many countless bows they passed, as the two Elves led her to the chambers of Elrond.

They stopped at two big, heavy wooden doors. They were carved with all kinds of markings which were unlike anything Nairu had ever seen before.

One of the Elves knocked at the door and, after speaking with the person inside of the room, he motioned for Nairu to enter, and the both Elves left.

Taking a breath, Nairu entered the room, ready to face what whatever it was that was bound to happen.

A/N: I know its short, but its very, very late and me is very, very tired (its 2:34 in the morning). I really need to go to sleep, but I wanted to update first. Oh, and more reviews DOES let the author write a lot faster, as everybody says, so you know what to do, right??


	4. 

A/N: I hope the 3rd chapter wasn't too bad. I went to see the movie for the 4th time yesterday, and I instantly wanted to write the next chapter. It was kinda late, and I was a tiny little bit sleepy. But now, I'm wide awake, so lets get on with the 4th chapter!

Disclaimer:………….getting tired of this……read the previous chapters

__

Chapter 4

Nairu scanned the room, hoping that she could finally talk to Lord Elrond, or maybe, if he had arrived, Gandalf. 

An opened book at a table in the middle of the room caught her eye. It seemed to be e very ancient book, judging by the yellowish colored pages. 

Nairu walked to the table and cast a look at the pages the book was opened at. And, to her immense surprise, there was a ring drawn, and it had Elvis marks on it, saying:

__

One Ring To Rule Them All

One Ring To Find Them

One Ring To Bring Them All

And In Darkness Bind Them

Nairu gasped in astonishment. This was the Ring Gandalf had told her about. This was the Ring she had suffered so much for. 

She whirled around when a soft voice spoke from behind her.

" I see that you are familiar with the Ring. Why are you so surprised now that you have seen her drawed in a book?"

An Elf had entered the room. His face was ageless, however it showed that he had many memories of happy and sad things. He had long brown hair and he wore silver band around his head. To Nairu, it looked like some sort of crown.

" Forgive me, my lord, for I did not mean to read in your belongings, but Gandalf has told me a lot about this One Ring. It's just that it looks so beautiful, so innocent, so pure. I find it very hard to imagine that such a beautiful and small ring bears so much evil with it, if I had not heard about it's owner and it's intentions", she answered, assuming that this Elf had to be Lord Elrond.

Elrond nodded slowly, his eyes taking in the sight of the girl, no, young woman, that stood before him. She had bright green eyes and raven black long hair, which fell upon her waist. Judging by the long, dark blue robe she was wearing, she appeared to be some sort of witch, although he noticed she did not carry a staff with her. He also saw that her eyes shone with pain and exhaustion.

"Gandalf?" he spoke with a hint of surprise in his voice. "You know Gandalf the Grey?"

Nairu nodded. "My name is Nairu, and I am Gandalf's apprentice. I have traveled far to meet him in your house. That is, if you are Lord Elrond, leader of the Elves in Rivendell, the one that Gandalf told me about. Could you please tell me where I can find him?"

Elrond smiled. "Forgive me, Nairu, for not introducing myself. I am Lord Elrond, leader of the Elves in Rivendell. I am pleased to finally meet you, for Gandalf has spoken very high of you. But where have you been, my child? Many days have passed since I have last spoken to Gandalf. The day he came, he told me that you two were supposed to meet each other in my house two days before. He feared that you might have encountered problems on the way of your long journey to Isengard". He gazed intently at the womanize face after saying so, to see that the hope that shone in her eyes, disappeared, making room for despair.

Nairu feared the worse, for she had known Gandalf for quite some years now. She would almost bet her life for it that Gandalf could not wait for her return, and that he went to see Saruman himself. 

"He has gone to Saruman, hasn't he?", she asked, closing her eyes and shaking her head after the Elf had confirmed this.

Elrond was confused when Nairu did so. Gandalf had told him that Saruman was wise and powerful. The way he saw it, his apprentice had no reason to be so worried and despaired. And he said so.

"I can agree with you on one point, my lord. Saruman is powerful. But his wisdom has left him, leaving madness behind. He has become Sauron's servant".

A look of disbelief crossed Elrond's face. "It cannot be", he whispered, as he sat himself in a chair.

Nairu would have smiled if things weren't so bad. Lord Elrond showed the exact same reaction as she did when she found out about Saruman's betrayal.

"How did you find out about this?", Elrond asked in a still disbelieving voice.

Nairu stood before him and showed him her left wrist. The Elvish letters were glowing, clearly giving away that the spell was fighting against the good it felt in this land. "Mornie utúlië, the darkness has come. A visible mark Saruman has left on me when he performed his spell on me. I came here to ask for your help, my lord. For his is spell is strong. I need you to cure me from this evilness, I can feel it in my very soul. It has marked me, and I strongly wish the marks to be removed. I shall be in your service for as long as I shall live, I will do whatever it is that you ask of me, if you would just make my soul pure again".

Elrond stroked his chin with his thumb and index finger, as his thoughts were filled with the news that Gandalf's apprentice had brought upon him. He looked into the woman's pleading eyes. He suddenly felt a deep respect for the woman, who had showed a loyalty which made it very obvious that she would rather die than to give the Dark Side any information about the whereabouts of the Ring or it's Bearer.

"My child, do not worry any longer. I will cure you from Saruman's spell, and I shall ask no more of you than to rest and find peace in my house. You have a strong spirit, and your resistance against Saruman may have given us the very valuable and precious time to get the Ring save to Rivendell".

Elrond did as he promised. With his magic and ancient spell books, he managed to cure Nairu from the spell, only leaving the words Mornie utúlië vaguely on her left wrist. These words would most likely stay there until the end of her days, Elrond told her.

"It is however a gift, for you have survived the spell. Through this, you have possessed a certain resistance against black magic, and yet you shall be more sensitive towards it. You will know, sooner than others, when evil is near. You can compare it to Bilbo's sword Sting. As this sword will glow blue when Orcs are near, so will the words on your wrist glow when evil is near. You should be very grateful for it, for one day it may save your live".

After saying, Elrond left as one his servants called him, leaving Nairu wandering around in his house. She thought about what he said, and about the Hobbit he had spoken of.

She had met him some days after Elrond healed her and she was well rested. Bilbo and she could spend whole days together, for she never grew tired of the stories he told her. They talked about his adventures, the life he had lived in the Shire and, of course, Frodo Baggings, the Ringbearer who happened to be his cousin. She had also read his book, and so learned a lot about Hobbits and their history. She had really grown quite fond of him.

And if they were not seen together, one could perhaps find her in Elrond's library, reading one of his many ancient books. And if she was not there to be found, she was trained in the arts of sword-fighting and shooting arrows by one of Elrond's Elves. She asked Elrond if she could be taught how to handle a sword or a bow, for in the future, she desperately wanted to be able to defend herself against enemies, or die trying. Elrond gave his permission, so she spend a great deal of time being trained by his best Elves, as often as Elrond could spare them.

And so, the days passed by in the peaceful land of Rivendell. However, the days were not completely peaceful, for there was yet no sign of Gandalf the Grey or Frodo Baggings, the Ringbearer.

A/N: that's it for today, folks! I'll add the next chapter ASAP, if my job gives me the opportunity 

__


End file.
